


Spencer Reid On A Skateboard

by blythechild



Series: Illustrations/Fan Art [38]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Glasses, Illustrations, Silly, Skateboarding, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: He'd be the first to point out that it's a "longboard"...This is an original piece of art, and as such I claim all copyrights over it. Please do not repost it without permission. Suitable for all audiences.





	Spencer Reid On A Skateboard

I wrote a post-series story where Reid is retired from the Bureau and working as a college professor who gets around campus riding a longboard. And then the image took up residence in my brain until I made it real. So, in short, I MADE IT BECAUSE I COULD, OKAY?

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blythechild/6784666/514849/514849_original.png)

Made in PowerPoint. (If you click the image twice it gets BIG)


End file.
